What if
by sez101
Summary: What did Linea mean when she said…“I’m in your debt, Samantha. This shall not be forgotten”, “Thank you for your kindness. All debts have now been paid.” To me it sounded more sinister...
1. Chapter 1

What did Linea mean when she said…

"I'm in your debt, Samantha. This shall not be forgotten",

"Thank you for your kindness. All debts have now been paid." To me it sounded more sinister………..

After the computers had been put back online, Sam and Doctor Greene had been sent to the infirmary, whilst Jack, Teal'c and Daniel with SG3 gated to the planet after Linea, there was unsurprisingly no sign,

"So Sam how are you feeling" Janet shone the penlight into her eyes Sam flinched slightly, sitting on the gurney,

"Fine but I have a slight headache" she rubbed her head to try and relieve the tension that was building up there,

"Well that's understandable"

"Are we done here?" Sam asked already standing up and pulling on her jacket

"I'd like to keep you both in overnight as we aren't sure what happened" Janet placed her hand on her shoulder, glancing at Dr Greene who looked equally as unhappy at the prospect,

"I can't" Sam grimaced

"And why not?" Janet folded her arms tapping her foot impatiently a dangerous look on her face,

"General Hammond wants me to look into how she escaped I think it's my punishment for trusting her"

"Well on medical matters I take priority" Janet told her firmly

"How about I come back and sleep here, everywhere on base is packed with people who will notice if I collapse or anything and if anything does happen you're there in seconds anyway, please" Sam begged not wanting to let everyone down again, not realising it was only in her mind that she had failed,

"Ok then" Janet relented

Sam jumped up and left her head was throbbing but she felt she had to prove herself; she'd gotten too close to remain objective, she had to remain detached emotions had no place in the military,

The first stop was the security office to watch the CCTV tapes, there were hours and hours of footage luckily she had a time reference to knock it down to only a few tapes, she sat in the security office reviewing them,

She found the CCTV of the room, Linea was sitting at the computer, then raising the hand device she knocked out Sam, then Dr Greene, before moving over too Sam and activating another device Sam's forehead glowing her body rising off the floor, she turned off the device and whispered something, gently stroking the side of Sam's head as her body slumped back to the floor, then turning to the computer and downloading all the gate addresses,

Sam copied the tape, suddenly feeling very weird and self conscious, and she went to General Hammond's office, she knocked gently, before opening the door

"Captain how is the investigation going?" he greeted his usual smile gone, a stern expression replacing it,

"Well Sir I have a theory as to how she discovered how to use the computers"

She put in the tape and they watched in silence

"What was that?" he asked watching her activate something on Sam,

"I'm not sure but I guess she may have downloaded the knowledge from my brain that would explain how she knew to work the computers and our dialling computer inside out"

"How are you feeling?" he asked concerned that there may be side effects

Sam suddenly felt dizzy she clutched the desk as the office spun, she could feel bile rise in her throat, her vision swan, the blackness started closing, tunnel vision, she could hear General Hammond shouting at her from a distance, her legs went as she collapsed onto the floor,

"I feel fine Sir" she cried out as the world turned black,


	2. Chapter 2

Hammond watched as his officer collapsed in front of his eyes, he picked up the phone

"Medical team to General Hammond's office I repeat medical team to general Hammond's office"

"Sam, Sam, can you hear me, Sam come on," a gentle voice brought her out the darkness,

"Humph" the persistent voice kept on nagging,

"Doctor I think she is waking up" Daniel that was Daniel she recognised it she tried to open her eyes, to find them surprisingly heavy, she fought against them,

"Sam can you hear me?" Janet asked

"What Happened?" she croaked aware of how small and weak her voice sounded,

"You collapsed; it was touch and go for a while" Janet's worried voice said a hand felt her forehead, Sam won and opened her eyes seeing 2 blurred figures round her bed,

"Why?"

"We discovered an increase in your brain activity I believe Linea downloaded something into your brain, you collapsed we were worried you wouldn't wake up for a while"

"Oh" She closed her eyes allowing the fuzziness to ease, before trying again, Daniel and Janet were standing there, smiling at her.

"So how do you feel?" Daniel asked.

"Fine" Sam said Janet gave her 'the look',

"Really" she reassured her, Janet checked shining the light in her eyes again,

"Just going to run a few tests" Janet told her collecting the tube and needles required for collecting blood expertly drawing it,

"How do you feel?" she asked

"Strangely I feel great, can I go now?" she flexed her hand to make sure everything was working,

Janet shrugged there was nothing wrong with her physically although she was still worried,

"Couple of conditions first"

"Let me guess, I stay on base, get plenty of sleep here in the infirmary and have 3 square meals a day" Sam guessed knowing the routine,

"Yes and brain scan every day, and straight back if you feel anything, and Jell-o doesn't count as a square meal,"

"Deal" Sam jumped out of bed flashing a smile

"How long was I out?" she asked Daniel

"5 hours"

"Wow,"

"Yeah, you had us all worried, passing out in General Hammond's office"

Sam groaned, as she remembered

"What did he say?"

"He was more worried than angry" Daniel told her

"And lying to a commanding officer, Carter, telling him you are fine as you pass out not a good idea"

She shot the Colonel an evil look, as he walked in followed by Teal'c

"Yes Sir I'll remember that in future Sir, so I can go now?" she asked Janet hopefully

"Sure just take it easy" Janet reminded her

"Cool, um guys I need to get changed" she blushed they took the hint and left, Sam put her blue BDU's on, then went to find Janet, she was in her office, Sam waved to let her know she was going

"I'll pick you up for lunch" Janet reminded her Sam nodded leaving for her lab glad to be out the way, arriving everything was as she left it she began on her latest project, from SG5,

"Major" A voice greeted her Sam turned groaning when she saw it was Felger

"What"

"I need your help, I discovered energy readings from this" he held up a square device Sam took it in her hands, Felger stood near the door,

"Ok"

She looked it over gently rubbing the surface exploring the texture with her finger, suddenly dart shot out, heading straight for Felger.

"Major!" Felger yelled in fear, the darts froze midair, Felger ducked to the floor closely by Sam who collapsed in a heap,

He called a medical team while waiting he took her pulse marvelling her, even unconscious she was beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

Janet ran in with a gurney, immediately checking Sam's vitals,

"What happened?" she demanded standing letting the orderlies load her onto a stretcher

"I asked her help with this, she was just touching it dart flew out she wasn't hit but they stopped midair and she collapsed, is she going to be ok" Janet looked the dart was still floating in the air

"I have no idea" Janet admitted watching as they loaded her onto the gurney

"Let's go people" she ordered rushing Sam to the infirmary, as they arrived Sam was coming round again,

"Didn't we already do this?" she asked confused, looking to Janet for answers

"It does seem familiar doesn't it, how do you feel?" Janet told her with a smile,

"Fine, headache but it's not bad" Sam admitted honestly rubbing it to ease the pressure

"What happened?" Sam tried to remember but it was all a blur

"You were examining a device when it shot out a dart somehow it stopped we think it is linked to your scan and somehow Linea did something to advance your brain giving you these powers"

"Wow really" Sam examined her hand seeing nothing new she looked at Janet disappointed

"We are reviewing the security tapes now to make sure" she told her,

"Now rest and you are not leaving here that's 3 times you have been here today," Janet told her firmly

"Fine" Sam relaxed back on the bed, and had just closed her eyes

"Carter"

"Sir" she looked to see Jack looking at her

"So we talked about lying to Hammond, well I forgot to mention scaring Felger, if you want to get out of a meeting passing out just isn't the best way, just make an excuse and leave" he told her with a grin,

"Sorry Sir I will bear that in mind" she returned the smile

"You going to be ok?" he asked her seriously

"I think so I just wish we knew what was happening" she told him gazing into his brown eyes, he took her hand stroking it gently

"You scared me Carter"

"Sorry Sir" he smirked at her apology, Felger ran in breathless and pulled out a gun, Sam saw it first, and immediately reacted,

"Whoa Felger what are you doing?" she said holding up her arms in a defensive position, Jack saw it a split second after and moved in between Felger and Sam, protecting her,

"Felger, give me the gun" he asked calmly

"Jack its okay, we figured what is going on with Sam I mean Major Carter" he told him raising it and firing at Jack who tried to duck but couldn't dodge out of the way in time,...

Cliffhanger,

So what do you think, i will update real soon promise


	4. Chapter 4

"NO" Sam yelled holding up her hand, the bullet stopped millimetres from Jack's skull and after a brief second it fell to the floor, Jack stood shaken

"Your aim is getting better" he noted half in shock, half still in disbelief, Sam was sitting on the bed, her hand had fallen with the bullet, tears were running down her face in fear of Jack being shot and what she had become.

"See Sam can stop objects, she is telepathic I knew I was right I knew it, wow major your amazing" Felger told them excitedly practically bouncing up and down,

"And you had to shoot me to prove it, what if you were wrong?" Jack yelled furious, Janet came running in after hearing the gunshot from the other end of the infirmary, SF's were also at the door, Janet immediately went to Sam putting her arm round her whispering comforting words, Jack turned to the SF's,

"Arrest him, lock him up, shoot him, whatever just get him out of sight," Jack told them, moving towards Sam

"Hey, are you alright?" Janet moved back slightly allowing him to sit next to her, he took her hand in a comforting gesture,

"He would have shot you; I never thought he was that obsessed with science and me" Sam sobbed thinking of what would have happened if she hadn't been quick enough to stop it.

"Its okay Carter he didn't shoot me, everything is fine" Jack comforted her, Janet stood looking on sadly, it was always the small things they did that showed how much they cared for each other.

They pulled apart as men walked in followed by a flustered nurse

"Dr I said not to come in, but they did" the nurse apologised

"Who are you?" Janet asked standing in front of Sam with Jack both very annoyed

"NID we are here for Major Samantha Carter" the tall one with black hair answered,

"No way" they both answered at the same time,

"We have orders from Vice-president Kinsey to take her into custody for medical research" the fatter smaller, but still well toned man told them.

Sam went pale, Jack and Janet turned red in anger, and Jack ran for the phone

"Sir we have a problem, NID have come for Carter……………….yes sir vice president Kinsey……….understood Sir" he turned back to them a grave expression on his face

"I'm sorry Carter until we can get hold of the president" he let the sentence hang as the men approached

"Its okay Sir," Janet interrupted

"Wait, I just need to do a quick check up it will take 5 minutes max," Janet told them firmly, they exchanged looks

"I need to make sure she is fit to travel, standard procedure with any prisoner or transportee" she told them

"Ok but make it quick" he warned her, she took Jack aside

"You better do something quickly" she warned him, before pulling the curtains round and began slowly, smiling as she did so, trying to reassure Sam

"Going to take some blood" she told Sam loudly but not for her benefit

"What am I going to do?" Sam whispered

"Jack will think of something Sg1 won't let you go this quickly" Janet told her hoping it was true,

"Janet don't tell Cassie the truth tell her I went to visit my dad or something," Sam pleaded,

"Are you done yet" the impatient voice came from behind the curtain,

"In a minute" Janet tried, but the curtain was flung back,

"You have 1 minute I want her changed and ready" he closed the curtain waiting outside, impatiently tapping his foot loudly.

"Help me change" Sam asked fearful that she would be marched out in a hospital gown, Janet did so both in fearful silence, the curtain opened both men walked in

"Time is up we are leaving" the smaller one told her getting out his gun and handcuffing her, then pushing her roughly out of the room, Janet ran to the phone

"Sir I couldn't delay any further she is leaving" she warned them, hoping they could stop them.

"Ok Doc, we are trying to get the president now" Jack told her, hanging up, he phoned the surface

"Airman, the 2guys that just came down you are hereby ordered to slash there tires and lose the sign out form, someone will need to go to the photocopier understood"

"Yes Sir"

Jack hung up knowing the surface guards were on operation delay evil NID guys, before turning desperately to Hammond who was shouting at people down the red phone, his eyes gave away the hopelessness of the situation, Jack walked out frustrated going to his office kicking the door,

"Damn it" the phone rang

"O'Neill"

"Sir I have the NID here they are demanding transport I need your permission for SG's 3,4,5 and 6 to go on a training mission that is vital requiring the use of the teams hummers here"

"Granted do it"

He hung up amazed at the faithfulness of the staff none of them were willing to let one of their own become a subject of research,

Sam stood patiently at the top waiting glad of the delays she walked as slow as she could knowing every second was vital and once she left the base she would disappear completely, seeing they were distracted by the tires she took the opportunity to test her new powers, concentrating on the handcuffs she managed to undo them, all she needed now was the opportunity, she was not becoming a lab rat.


	5. Chapter 5

Hammond gave a sigh of relief, as he finally got hold of the president,

"Mr President I have 2 NID officers here to take away Captain Carter for medical research, now you know how vital she is to our program" Needless to say he was furious and ordered the detention of the NID men for questioning, and reassured the General that Kinsey would be dealt with,

Hammond phoned Jack

"Get Carter I got permission and arrest the officers with her" Jack ran to the surface followed by Daniel and Teal'c who had just found out and were outraged, Jack thought Teal'c might burst, his normally stoic buddy had a scary frown,

"Sam" Daniel yelled as they burst onto the surface

"Stand down" Jack ordered the NID guys, who panicked one pushed Sam onto the floor, she used the momentum to kick him, Jack then jumped in throw calculated punches, meanwhile Daniel was trying to find a reason why Teal'c shouldn't kill the NID officer something he was finding difficult, luckily Jack intervened, clutching his bruised hand

"New orders from the president Carter is ours, nice try but you are under arrest" Jack signalled the airmen who were all smiling, 1nil to the SGC,

"Here Carter let get these off," Jack offered surprised when she took them off herself and then stood up

"How did you?" he asked

"I used my powers Sir" Sam gave a sheepish smile not sure how they would act,

"Cool" He gave her a reassuring smile,

"Now someone has a date with a MRI scanner apparently"

"Sir I never thought that was your type" She told him acting innocently, then she giggled as he spluttered, trying to come up with a come back

"Carter", Sam ignored him walking to the lifts getting in and not bothering to hold it, she needed some time alone even if it was a few seconds before the med team got to her, she took some deep breaths,

"Hey Sam" 

"Hey Janet thank you so much for the delaying tactic"

"Anytime Sam, now how do you feel?"

"Slight headache" Sam admitted rubbing her head to try and ease the ache,

"I can give you something for that,"

"Thanks"

"Ok be back in a sec try and sleep" Janet gave her hand a slight squeeze, before leaving and getting 2 Advil and a glass of water for Sam, who took them then sat back eyes open,

"Sam sleep" Janet ordered seeing she was still awake,

"Can I see my team?" Sam asked not wanting to sleep,

"Sure 5 minutes only though" Janet told her firmly, going outside where she knew they would all be waiting

"Sam wants to see you, for 5 minutes no longer"

"Ok Doc" they went in

"Hey Sam" 

"Daniel how are you guys?"

"We are all well" Teal'c tool her despite Jack having a bandage on one hand

"Cool, so what is going on?" Sam yawned, still fighting the sleep,

"Well, we are all waiting for you to go to sleep" Jack told her

"Can't not tired" She yawned again contradicting the statement

"It is ok to fall asleep Captain Carter, I will stay and watch over you" Teal'c told her, they immediately saw her more at ease, drifting into a light sleep.

"Ok guys time is up" Janet walked in checking the monitors

"I promised Captain Carter I would remain here I intend to keep to keep that promise"

"Ok Teal'c but you sit there and make no noise understood, you two get some sleep"

Jack and Daniel both stood up leaving quietly,


	6. Chapter 6

Sam slept most of the night it was only when a nurse came in that they realised something was wrong, the nurse immediately called Janet who ran in, Sam was floating about 1metre off the bed totally unaware of what was happening,

"Medical school so didn't prepare me for this" Janet groaned wondering what to do

"I think we should leave her, put mattresses around the bed and supervise her" Janet ordered

It was about 30minutes till Sam's body gently returned to the bed much to everyone's relief, she woke a few minutes afterwards

"Sam are you ok?"

"Yeh I'm great, why?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion

"Well earlier you were floating"

"I was floating that is different" she closed her eyes and thought of her body as weightless and lo and behold she started to float again

"Janet look, I can fly I can fly I can fllyyyy" she sung from Peter Pan, Janet laughed at seeing Sam so excited, it was a whole new side of the Captain,

"No more needles" she called gleefully

"Huh"

"You can't reach me" she taunted moving from one side of the room to another

"Sam you get down here this instant" Janet yelled, Sam smirked

"But moooomm" she whined, but slowly and reluctantly began to return

"Flying around like she owns the place" she muttered deliberately so Sam could hear

At this point Jack walked in

"Hey Janet where is Sam?" Sam who was behind him shook her head, and pressed her self against the ceiling

"Um I'm not sure" Janet lied, Sam slowly floated towards him, tapping him on the shoulder then pressed herself flat against the ceiling

"What was that?"

"What was what Colonel?" Janet asked innocently

"I swear something just tapped me"

"Hmm maybe we need to do a few tests, that can't be normal" Janet frowned as in deep thought,

"No it must have been mistaken" He hurriedly added as Sam lowered herself down tapping him again, he spun round faster to see nothing

"Colonel" Janet questioned trying to keep the laughter out of her voice and doing a brilliant job turning it into concern

"Nothing"

"Sir something is up, maybe if I do a few tests we can come UP with a few answers" she emphasised the up, he followed her gaze

"Carter get down off the ceiling" he ordered

"Yes Sir" she called back

"See what happen when they have too much sugar you can't get them down off the ceiling" he told Janet as if he was scolding a naughty child Janet was laughing after finally being allowed now he knew

"I'm sorry; hey I wonder what else I can do?" she sat mid air and thought about it

"What other super powers can people have?"

"Well you can fly, move things, what about laser vision" Sam tried with no success

"Nope" an alarm went off and Janet and Jack ran out, Sam lay there for a while

"Breakfast" an orderly called,

"Put it over there" Sam watch in horror as the movement of her arm caused the poor guy to fly across the room crashing into the de-fib machine, remaining unmoving blood oozing out of a head wound and his arm at a disjointed angle,


	7. Chapter 7

Quickly Sam pressed the alarm and watched as medical staff swarmed around him whisking him away to theatre with Dr Warner, Janet came in,

"Sam what happened?"

"I didn't mean it, I just went to indicate to put the food over there and he flew with my hand" the carefree banter of earlier was gone, Sam was holding back the tears in horror and fear of herself, she looked at her arm like it was a monster

"Oh honey" Janet hugged her torn between a slight fear of Sam and love for her friend

"Janet what did I do, what am I becoming?" Sam sobbed

"I don't know Sam but they has got to be some way of reversing it" Janet told her firmly desperately hoping her words were true

"I hope so" Sam pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes regaining her composure, just as the male members of SG1 walked in

"Hey Sam, we heard what happened" Daniel told her

"Yeah Hammond ordered you under guard but the technician he is going to be fine eventually" Jack responded, Sam looked round

"So here we are" Jack lifted his Jacket do Sam could see the zat that rested there

"Guys you don't have to do that" Sam protested

"Sam we don't but we want to" Jack responded

"Sir its okay really"

"Carter we are staying" Jack told her firmly

"But Sir what if I hurt you?" she asked fearfully

"Then we move to plan B"

"What's plan B?"

"The one after this one" Jack responded deliberately

"Which is?" Sam prodded

"Classified" Jack said having no idea what plan B was

"You have no idea do you Jack" Daniel asked

"I do"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Not"

"Do just not yet" Jack defended himself, while the others rolled their eyes

"Anyway Carter can fly" Jack added causing Daniel and Teal'c who didn't know to look at her with surprise

"You can fly?" Daniel asked surprised, Sam giggled glad her friends were there treating her like normal

"Well I was meditating and suddenly felt myself lift off I think I reached inner enlightenment" Sam said seriously to make Daniel jealous, his face lit up with boyish excitement

"You what wow what was it like did you see anything what was floating like how long were you out," he rushed in one sentence, before his face scrunched up in confusion

"Wait you never meditate" Jack was openly laughing as was Janet, Daniel scowled, Teal'c looked amused if you knew him well and could tell the small signs, Sam smiled and levitated off the bed, Daniel was so amazed he forgot that he was upset with her

"Wow that's wow" he said

"Daniel you speak 26 languages and you can only say wow" Jack teased

"Technically its 36 now if you count the slight derivates of languages off world that have been combined with earth languages and Gould plus Ancient"

"Right" Jack said not interested

"Colonel O'Neill" a voice interrupted from the doorway

"Yes Airman"

"The laptops, Chess set and other games General Hammond ordered me to deliver"

"Thank you dismissed" Jack ordered getting the chess set out, Sam and Daniel each taking a laptop, Teal'c brought a table and 2 chairs and they all began to play or work

It was a while before anyone realised Sam was sat there not typing instead the keys moving on their own at a really fast speed, Daniel noticed first as his keys occasionally moved by themselves as Sam slipped and focused on the wrong laptop, he looked up

"Sam" he said breaking the silence, causing Jack and Teal'c to look up

"Yeh" she replied not really paying attention

"Don't people normally type with their hands?"

"Hmm Yeh" Sam responded

"Ok" Daniel conceded dropping the point as she wasn't really bothered

"So Carter you can fly and move things with you mind" Jack clarified a smile forming

"Yes Sir"

"How far away do you have to be?"

"Don't know Sir, haven't tried it"

"Daniel, go outside" Daniel obeyed

"Right take his glasses off," Sam closed her eyes and was surprised to see Daniel really clearly, she gently took his glasses off he let her, she floated them in Daniel walking behind

"Good now imagine say Sg3," Sam did

"Where are they?"

"Commissionary sitting at the table"

"Ok Reynolds focus on him, make his hands slip slightly" Sam screwed her face up in concentration Reynolds was eating potato his hand slipped as he put it near his mouth smearing it across his face, he went to wipe it Sam make him smear it instead. He was getting agitated getting a cloth that moved slightly as he reached for it he wiped his eyes making excuses and getting up looking at his hand

"He is leaving I think he is coming here?" Sam said focusing as Reynolds pressed the infirmary level on the elevator

"Really, um Carter I will be back soon I need to talk to Janet" Jack said wanted to annoy Reynolds, as a Marine and Jack being Air force it was an unwritten code they had to rile each other as much as possible,

"Yes Sir"

"And Carter good job" he praised her Sam smile, only Teal'c noticed it seemed strained Jack left,

"Um I'm going to get coffee unless Sam you want to float some down"

"I'm a little tired" Sam said lying down

"Ok" Daniel seemed disheartened and left without further words

"Captain Carter are you ok?" he enquired

"Yes it's just that, well I don't want to abuse my powers I don't want to use them against people, and well Colonel O'Neill wants me to use it against people, my friends for fun but for them it isn't, I don't know I want to be normal again" Sam sighed not knowing if anyone would understand

"With power comes great responsibility" Teal'c told her

"I know I don't think I can cope, I don't think earth is ready. I can't even leave base without the NID trying to abduct me, and I know soon they will try something again on base and I don't want to even consider if the Gould find out" she sighed again,

"Have you consider one of our off world allies" Sam's face lit up the idea hadn't crossed her mind

"But who?" Sam thought

"The Nox"

"But they buried there gate"

"If you were to active the gate could your powers not communicate your need?" Sam considered it

"I could try" Sam stood up,

"I need you to stay here if anyone asks I am in the loo"

"I will endeavour to do my best to delay the search" Teal'c promised

Sam went to the door then stood in concentration,

"Teal'c can you see me" he looked surprised

"I cannot"

"Cool"

"Thank you" she said sincerely

"Goodbye Samantha" She smiled then remembered he couldn't see her

She slipped out ignoring the guards either side of her room, then walked to the gate room, on the way she met Daniel she blinked back tears as she whispered

"Bye Daniel" Daniel stopped and looked round but not seeing anything continued, she saw nobody else as she reached the gate room she used her mind to hack into the computers dialling the gate, setting the countdown for the autodestruct and sealing the blast doors before she materialised looking at the control room, the gate finished dialling and she mentally searched for Lya

Hello Lya? Sam questioned

Yes who is this Lya was surprisingly calm for someone who was hearing voices

Samantha Carter of the Tauri, I need your help, please. she pleaded

Very well I will unbury our gate

Please hurry Sam was aware they may regain control of the system soon, she shut off the conversation to see Jack enter the control room

"Carter don't do this" he pleaded

"Sir I have to, I can't live like this" she shouted back

"Please Sam don't go"

"I'm sorry Jack" she wiped a tear, and saw his eyes glisten

We are ready Lya told her

"Bye Jack it was an honour"

And with that she walked through the gate to the Nox home world

Review please


	8. and finally

"Greetings Samantha" Lya came forwards

"Lya thank you" Sam greeted

"We are curious to know what happened."

"Um well ok" Sam took a deep breath

"Not here the Nox council would like to listen in" Sam nodded

"Please allow me" Lya took her wrist and waved the scenery changed and they stood in front of other Nox who all wore grass and twigs in there hair, the leader's hair was massive almost as if seniority was assigned by hair size

"Samantha please begin" he prompted, Sam quickly told them what had happened

"We will now need a demonstration" Sam concentrated lifting off the floor then moved the Nox's up into the air

"That is satisfactory" Sam got the feeling it wasn't going her way

"Please you were right when we last visited we are too young we can't cope with these powers, I can't cope I want to be normal, I hate having this much power" Sam thought of the Gould, power had made they corrupt and she didn't want that she had already hurt someone, accidentally but when would she stop.

"Very well we will consider your request, Lya gently lead her out of the council chambers and transported her to their home

"Nefrayu" Sam greeted the small boy not seeing the others

"Samantha" he replied back

"What are you up to?" she asked getting bored already

"Nothing"

"Want to play an earth game" she suggested as it was the best thing she could come up with

"Non violent" she added at Lya's look

"Sure"

"Hide and seek,"

"What is hide and seek?" he asked Lya also looking interested

"Well I person counts and the others hide the aim of the game is for the finder to find the hider but the hider to avoid the finder" Lya nodded her approval

"Cool"

"May I play Samantha" Lya asked curious

"Sure" Sam smiled at the thought

"Right no powers, and the area is 200metres from here,"

"Area" Nefrayu questioned

"Where you can hide"

"Can I count?" he asked

"Sure give us time to hide and indicate when you come and find us"

"Ok Samantha"

Sam and Lya went to the forest Sam went up a tree so she could see him, the absurdity hit her, she was playing hide and seek with more advanced aliens on an alien planet, she covered her mouth to hide her giggles

It took about 5 minutes before Nefrayu found her,

"Have you found Lya yet?"

"No" he looked puzzled

"Ok I'll help you look" she took his hand and they scoured the forest for over half and hour,

"Lya you win we give up" Sam shouted loudly Lya came out of nowhere

"Are you sure you didn't use powers?" Sam questioned suspiciously

"The Nox do not need powers to hide" she replied calmly

"The council have reached a decision please come with me" she took Sam's hand and led her to the chambers

"We have made our decision" the leader told Sam, who looked at him hopefully biting her lip in a nervous fashion

"We will help you, you will be taken to the healers chambers they will remove your powers but as a result your memories of having these powers will also be erased for your safety to prevent any hostile force gaining them"

"That is fine, will I be sent back to earth"

"You will and Lya will accompany you to ensure your safety"

"Thank you" Sam said sincerely, Lya took her hand taking her to a small hut where in the centre was a wooden box

"Please rest" Lya indicated the bed, Sam lay down feeling very self conscious as others walked round her raising there hand, she felt the warm glow before the warm fuzzy blackness claimed her,

Lya finished then levitated Sam's body dialling earth with her hands and controlling the Iris making it retract, she then stepped through to see guns pointed at her, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c and General Hammond all stood in the control room looking down at her,

"Don't shoot" Daniel yelled, everyone running to the gate room as Lya floated Sam in

"Is alright" Walter buzzed for a medical team

"She is merely resting" Lya told them easing their fears

"What happened?" Hammond asked

"We removed her powers and her memory of the event, the last thing she will remember is Linea knocking her out"

"So she will have nothing left no powers"

"No, I presume she will be allowed to resume her duties in her normal fashion" Lya asked

"I can check" Hammond promised

"I will remain until it has been decided" Lya gave them little choice lowering the stretcher to the floor as the medical team rushed in

"What happened?" Janet demanded

"She is merely sleeping she will awaken soon" Lya reassured her

"Anything else?"

"She will have memory loss for the last few days that will not return and no extra powers"

"Ok let's get her to the infirmary"

"Lya if you'd come with me you can talk to the leader of this country yourself" General Hammond offered

"Imagine his office" Lya offered taking his hand then they disappeared, Janet decided enough was enough as they rushed Sam to the infirmary, Janet's test telling them she was just sleeping,

About 30minutes later Lya and General Hammond appeared in the infirmary by Sam's bedside, where SG1 and Janet were waiting

"Sir how did it go?" Jack asked

"I have never seen the president so surprised to see me 'drop by'" General Hammond chuckled

"What did he say?"

"Captain Carter is under his protection there will be no disciplinary action, and government agencies will be discouraged from taking her, Lya made it clear the Nox wouldn't stand for it"

"Samantha was wise in seeking our assistance, she is right you are too young for such powers, I will return now and Samantha will awaken soon, Goodbye" Lya disappeared the alarms went then nothing, signalling she had gone. Almost immediately Sam began to stir

"Urmmft" she said getting her words mixed up

"Sam honey, open your eyes" Janet gently coaxed

"LINEA" Sam bolted upright, calming down as she saw everyone stood round her bed

"She has gone Sam" Janet told her lying her back down on the bed

"What happened?" Sam asked confused looking round

"Where is Doctor Greene is she ok?"

"She is fine back at work already, we will debrief you later" Janet started to shoo the others out

"How long was I out?"

"In total you missed about 5 days" Jack told her

"Huh what, how, I can't have, Janet" Janet threw a death glare at the Colonel

"Sam rest we will tell you later,"

"Doctor let me know when she is well enough" Hammond ordered leaving the room with SG1, Sam lay back her head creased as she tried to figure out what happened

"Sam relax" Janet ordered, preparing the sedative anyway knowing what her friend was like

"I can't" Sam admitted

"Here" Janet stuck the sedative in

"Sweet dreams" Janet went to her office to finish paperwork, then after 4hours check on Sam knowing she would awaken soon, sure enough she did

"Hey Sam, feel like getting up now"

"Sure"

"Ok use the infirmary showers and I'll schedule a debrief for 30minutes ok"

"Ok" Sam got up quickly showering and changing before escorting Janet to the briefing room

"Hey Sam" Daniel greeted, Sam sat feeling paranoid at the smirk off Jack's face

"Carter we used the time to prepare a video" he smirk grew, Daniel was also smiling, Teal'c looked well like he always does but with a small hint of a smile, General Hammond entered

"Sir we prepared a video using the security tapes," Jack said

"Very well" Jack pressed play

Sam was being stood over by Linea was activating some kind of device on Sam her body rose slightly off the floor then slumped, next was a brief shot of Sam waking up, then in her lab as she stopped the dart before collapsing, it showed a petrified Felger phone for a medical team then gently feeling for her pulse, next she was in the infirmary, Felger ran in with a gun firing it at Jack, the bullet froze, then Jack yelled at Felger help arriving then the small caring gesture between Jack and Sam where he took her hand,

Sam blushed even thought she could remember none of this

Next was the clip where Sam was led out of the mountain in handcuffs, a brief fight then it skipped to her flying around laughing and pranking her CO,

Sam blushed again

"See Sir see what I have to put up with"

"Jack in her position you would have been a lot worse" Hammond reminded him, Sam blushed even more

Then the technician flying across the room

"Oh god" Sam mutter horrified

Next she turned invisible and dialled the gate without any aids

"Wow that was so cool"

The last shot was of Sam disappearing through the gate

"Um wow" Sam checked her watch

"Sam" Janet questioned

"Its not April fools day" Sam said positive it was an elaborate joke

"No" Jack said carefully

"This isn't a prank" Sam confirmed

"No" he repeated

"And all this happened" Sam asked her face betraying her horror and embarrassment

"Yes"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry, is he ok, the guy that I hurt"

"He is fine" Janet confirmed

"So this is real"

"Yes" Jack repeated again

"Good to have you back to normal Captain"

"So O'Malley's" Jack asked, Sg1 and Janet accepting as everything went back to normal, well as normal as the SGC ever was

Finite

Well what did you think?

A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, some were a big help

Please continue


End file.
